1. Field
The following description relates to a leaky-wave antenna built in a hearing device.
2. Description of Related Art
A hearing device is a device providing audio signals to a user. The hearing device includes a hearing aid, audio devices, and the like. The hearing aid amplifies a sound generating around a user who is wearing the hearing aid and helps the user clearly hear the sound. The hearing aid is small enough to be worn on an external ear of the user. Electronic parts, metallic parts, and plastic parts may be included in a housing of the hearing aid. When the foregoing parts are built in such a small housing along with an antenna for performing wireless communication, various limitations may arise. Hearing aids include the antenna for wireless communication in the housing along with a battery, electronic parts, and other components.